Was He Worth It?
by txrockgirl
Summary: AU High School fic. Adam has the hots for Chris. But Chris has a girlfriend. Is Adam ready to take a chance and confess his feelings to Chris? Will Adam be ready to face the possible consequences of his actions? Read on to find out! M/M Adam/Chris
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, they are owned by the WWE and themselves. I am making no money off of this work._**

**Author's Note: This is the first story I've written in a while, so I'm just getting back into the rhythm of things. I know this chapter is a little short, but I want to see what everyone thinks before I add any more. I'm still trying to figure out exactly where this story is going, although I have a general idea. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please keep the flames to yourself. Please R&R and enjoy. If I get enough reviews, I'll put some more up and go from there. So far the rating is T but could possibly go up to M. This is a M/M with possible slash in the future. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Told from Adam's POV.**

'Come on, keep it together.' I couldn't help but stare him down as he walked toward his locker, which was right across from mine. How could I be so lucky, to have the hottest guy in school nearly share a locker with me? Sometimes it was a blessing, other times, a curse.

"What's up?" he said as he walked past me.

"Sup?" I returned. I continued to watch him as he grabbed stuff from his locker. Even from behind, he was super hot!

I got my history book and notebook from my locker. I spent a minute fixing my long, blonde-brown hair. I hope he didn't notice how messy it was! As I watched him in my locker mirror, I saw his girlfriend approach him. So much for fixing my hair. He wouldn't notice me now, especially in front of his girlfriend. Today was one of those curse days. She was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like him. They were a cute couple but I always thought him and I would make an even cuter couple.

I cringed inside when I saw him lean down and kiss her. I'll admit. I was jealous. 'Why can't that be me?' He doesn't know how I feel about him. He can't know. Nobody can know. I'm not ready for that. Not yet, anyway.

Chris and I had all our classes together. His girlfriend, Kelly, only shared only two. That made it a little easier.

I watched Chris kiss Kelly one more time before they parted way and began walking to class. I quickly caught up to Chris.

"How's it going?" I asked, hoping he couldn't hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Not bad. You?"

"Can't complain."

He looked over at me and touched my hair. My heart skipped a beat. "Wow I remember when my hair was long. Good times! I thought about growing it out again."

"Cool. I've always liked having long hair."

"I have too. Just needed a change. I miss the 'bad boy' image."

I laughed, wondering what he would look like with long hair. 'Hot, I'm sure.' I suddenly felt guilty. 'I'm not single. I shouldn't be thinking like this.'

He looked at me and smiled. His smile was absolutely gorgeous. A movie star smile. I smiled back at him. I'm sure my eyes were giving all my emotions away, but at the moment, I didn't care.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to our history class. Upon entering the classroom, I took my seat first since it was closest to the door, and Chris took his seat three desks down. 'Close, but not close enough.'

**Author's Note: Ok so there's chapter one. Told you it was short. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

******_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction, they are owned by the WWE and themselves. I am making no money off of this work._**

********Author's Note: I know, I said I wouldn't update until I got some reviews, but I changed my mind. So far this is all I have for this story. Chapter 3 hopefully coming soon. Don't be afraid to read and review!

Once the lesson started, I lost interest pretty fast. I absentmindedly started doodling in my notebook. At first it was little A 3's M, but without my realizing, I started A 3's C. 'I better not let a certain someone see this.' I stopped drawing and got lost in a romantic daydream about Chris.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the teacher calling my name.

"Adam? Adam? Are you with us?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Mr. Striker, a hint of panic on my face. "I guess I am now," I said with a sly smirk.

"Well, just try to stay with us, ok?"

I nodded, then looked over at Chris, who was grinning. I loved that coy grin of his.

He looked back at me and nodded approvingly. 'Awesome. I impressed him. Nice job.'

Eventually the bell rang. Chris and I walked from class to our lockers. Kelly met up with him, and my girlfriend, Mickie, met up with me. 'Better hide my notebook!' I giggled to myself. At this point, Mickie and I had been dating for a little over a year. Her and Kelly were best friends. I was always afraid of what they might gossip about. Although our girls were always hanging out, Chris and I rarely did, except during school and football practice.

I shoved my history books into my locker and shut it. Mickie threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and gave her a kiss. Mickie was a bit shorter than me with long, dark brown hair. She was beautiful.

It was lunchtime, so the four of us walked to the cafeteria, holding our girls' hands on the way. We walked in silence all the way to the cafeteria. My mind was crowded with several different thoughts at once.

I felt guilty for basically lying to everyone. Lying to myself. Lying to Mickie. Not being honest with Chris. 'I can't tell them. I can't tell anyone. It will ruin the reputation I've spend my whole life building. I was the captain of the football team. A star player. How would they treat me if they knew? I wasn't willing to take the chance of finding out.

We made our way through the lunch line. We all grabbed pizza, breadsticks, and soda. Once we had our food, we sat at our usual table toward the back of the cafeteria. Chris and I sat across from each other, and the girls sat next to us. While we were getting settled in our seats, I pretended to accidentally kick Chris' foot under the table.

"My bad," I said quickly.

"You playing footsie with me?" Chris asked in a half-serious, half-playful tone.

"Whatever!" I tried to sound serious without sounding obvious.

After we had been eating for a few minutes, Kelly broke the silence. "Hey, Mickie. Come to the bathroom with me?"

"Okay!" Mickie exclaimed.

Once the girls had left the table, Chris and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"I never understood that," I said and shrugged again.

"Me either."

"I wonder what they talk about."

"Not much telling. I don't think I even want to know." Chris smirked.

"Me either. Girls. Life's biggest mystery."

Just then the PA bell sounded. "Attention all football players. Football practice for today has been cancelled due to bad weather. Once again, football practice has been cancelled."

"Oh great! A jumpstart on the weekend!" Chris got excited. I, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked. "Don't tell me you actually want to practice in the lightning."

I smirked. "I don't, but I also don't want to go home right after school. Booooooring!"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Hey if you want, we can hang out at my place."

"Sure, that'll be cool." Excitement filled every cell in my body. 'Alone at Chris' house. Wow!'

"Cool. I'll see if Kelly wants to come too, and you can invite Mickie if you want."

The feeling of excitement almost all but left me. 'Not alone, but better than nothing, I guess.'

"Sounds good." I smiled. Chris smiled back. My heart skipped a beat. His smile did all kinds of things to me!

We continued eating while we waited for the girls to get back. Finally they did. They were still giggling when they sat down. Chris and I exchanged glances once again.

"Ok, what's so funny?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Mickie.

"Nothing!" They giggled in unison. It was pretty pointless to try to get anything out of them.

Chris cleared his throat to get their attention. "Adam and I are going to chill at my house after school since football practice has been cancelled. You girls want to come too?"

"Of course!" Mickie exclaimed.

"You know it!" Was Kelly's reply.

"I just hope we don't get rained on on the way." Mickie sounded worried.

Chris lived about three blocks from school, and we were going to have to walk.

"You can use my jacket. Its rainproof." I smiled reassuringly at Mickie.

She threw her arms aroune me. "Thanks babe!"

"You're welcome." I looked deep into her eyes and gave her a quick but tender kiss. 'This is the only way to keep my secret safe.'

**Author's Note: Many thanks to those of you who read/favorited/reviewed/followed, etc. I will try to write more as soon as I can.**


End file.
